The present invention also relates to a data medium with a computer program stored on the data medium, the computer program comprising machine code, the machine code bringing about the implementation of such a rolling method, when the machine code is executed by a control computer for a rolling stand. The present invention also relates to a control computer for a rolling stand, which is configured—in particular programmed—in such a manner that the rolling stand is activated by it according to such a rolling method. Finally the present invention relates to a rolled product, in particular a strip-type rolled product.
Rolling methods, data media, control computers and rolled products of the type mentioned in the introduction are generally known. In particular with the rolling methods of the type mentioned in the introduction the entire rolled product is rolled to the first desired dimension, in other words from the rolled product start to the rolled product end.
In some instances it would be expedient and useful to roll the rolled product to different desired dimensions, with the rolled product to be kept as a unit that is continuous per se.
In the prior art it is initially known that the entire rolled product can be rolled to a first desired dimension and the rolled product can then be divided, with one of the segments of the rolled product thus resulting being rolled to a second desired dimension. In this instance however the two segments of the rolled product are no longer continuous in respect of one another.
A rolling method is known from DE 22 45 650 A1, wherein, while the rolled product is being rolled in the rolling stand, a control computer determines in an ongoing manner which point of the rolled product is currently in the rolling gap and rolling of the rolled product to the first desired dimension is terminated, when the point of the rolled product currently in the rolling gap corresponds to a previously determined first change point of the rolled product, which is located between the start of the rolled product and the end of the rolled product. Once the first change point has been reached, the rolling process is reversed, so that the rolled product passes through the rolling stand backward after reaching the first change point. The rolling gap of the rolling stand is not changed in this process, so the reverse pass is executed as a smoothing pass.
A similar disclosure can be found in JP 60 037 201 A.
A rolling method is known from JP 01 087 007 A, wherein a slope is introduced into the rolled product in a predetermined change region.
A metal sheet is known from the specialist article “Visionen und innovative Lösungen in der Umformtechnik” (Visions and innovative solutions in metal working) by Dorothea Velikonja, Stahl und Eisen 124 (2004), no. 8, pages 36 to 38, which has regions of differing thickness when viewed in a longitudinal direction. A similar disclosure can be found in the specialist article “Belastunsangepasste Bleche durch Flexibles Walzen” (Metal sheets adapted to loading by flexible rolling) by Reiner Kopp and Andreas Hauger, VDI-Z Special Blechbearbeitung, October 98, pages 50 to 53.
A rolling method is known from EP 1 121 990 A2, by means of which strips can be produced with periodically changeable strip thickness.